


Hero Woes

by mithborien



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Involves Harry and Garion from the Belgariad. While I haven't read David Eddings in ages, I couldn't resist this when the idea came to me. Forgive me if anyone else came up with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hero Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Involves Harry and Garion from the Belgariad. While I haven't read David Eddings in ages, I couldn't resist this when the idea came to me. Forgive me if anyone else came up with it.

“And after you save the world they just pat you on the back and expect you to settle down and all that bollocks.”

“Or expect you to be a King when you have no idea what you’re doing.”

Harry frowned at the sandy haired man in the medieval styled clothes who had been nice enough to listen to his woes.

“Huh?”

The man sighed. “Never mind. So is there?”

“What?”

“Someone to settle down with?”

Harry turned back to his drink, considering. “Well,” he said finally, smiling. “There is this redhead.”

The man smiled as well. “Yeah, redheads are nice.”


End file.
